One Piece: Big Sis Lu & Lil' Bro Ace
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Title pending, fem!Luffy request fanfic, rated for violence. More inside-
1. Episode 1: Bis Sis & Lil' Bro!

A/N. This is a request by Weirn018. I seriously wouldn't have thought of making this into a fanfiction, gotta love people who think of things you don't, makes for great brain stirir upper-I'm gonna stop before I hurt myself. Bright side is, Akainu is no longer trying to kill me. I will tell you all I am willing to do requests, long as they give me room to work, you guys have to remember, I have zero plot in mind when I type these things up, and I'm making it up as I go. But anyway, this is a sibling role reversal thing where Luffy is the big sister, and Ace is the little brother. I'm also putting a spin on this, by putting them on the same crew. Let's see how much chaos I can wreak with this.

Summary: What if Luffy was the big sister, what if Ace was the little brother? What if Luffy was 10, and Ace was seven and Sabo was alive? What if they were both Gol D. Rogers kids? Meet the product of my insane imagination and weirn018's idea. Monkey D. Luffy and her younger brother Ace have set sail to become famous pirates. Much to their 20 year old brother Sabo's chagrin. Watch as they wreak unnecessary havoc across the seas, leaving everyone else, to clean up the mess.

Note: Luffy will have a different Devil Fruit, like always. She ate the Soar Soar Fruit, explanation is at the end of the chapter. Also they changed their names to match Garps, a lot easier to pass themselves off as a marine heroes grandkids rather then some dead woman who was actually associated with the dead Pirate King.

The idea for Luffy being Roger's daughter as well, came from the fact that Whitebeard said that Luffy acted more like Roger then Ace, and the fact that in canon, when Luffy was about to be executed by Buggy, or as the stupid clown says "Flashy Execution" I think, he smiled, and even bothered to state that he was sorry and about to die. Like a true out of the blue D. Also, I made Morgan worser then he already was, but I doubt any of you actually care.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, nor the original idea for this fanfic. But please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Big Sis &amp; Lil' Bro!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shells Town-<strong>

One Monkey D. Luffy and her seven-year-old little brother Ace, stood outside the Marine Base of Shells Town. Ace was staring defiantly at the wall, contemplating on burning it down, when Luffy abated it herself.

"Ace, want a piggy-back ride?" Luffy asked as she smiled gently at him. Ace took on a defiant look, before finally sighing in defeat, the temptation of getting a piggy-back-ride from his beloved older sister too much for his childish mind to deny. Luffy moved infront of him, getting down on one knee so her smaller brother could climb onto her back. Luffy activated her Devil Fruit powers, causing a pair of wings to grow from her ankles (think either cardcaptort sakura's Jump card or hermes). She took one step and then lept off, floating in the air for a few seconds before coming down on the other side gently. She knelt back down once she was sure that Ace wouldn't hurt himself, and let Ace down.

"That was fun!" Ace declared happily as he hugged his older sister gratefully, before finally letting go and allowing her to approach the man they had come here for.

"Who the hell are you kids? And how'd you jump clear of the wall like that?" Luffy just smiled at him as she pointed to herself,

"I'm Luffy! And this is my little brother Ace, we're going to be pirates! And we want you on our crew!" Luffy stated as she then pointed to the man. The man, beaten as he was, and quite sorry looking, laughed slightly at that, before finally answering,

"HA! How old are you two anyways?" The man asked as he glared at Ace, who was silently debating between cooking the man right there for laughing at his big sister, or just convincing her to leave him here.

"I'm 10, and Ace here is seven! And don't laugh at us! We're gonna be famous!" the man just proceeded to ignore the young girl, and Ace was starting to sway more towards burning him. "Don't you have a dream too?" Luffy asked as she stared at the man with a seriousness in her eyes that should have been found in adults, not a child. For almost five seconds, the man, a swordsman, thought he saw an older woman with long black hair and the same exact look in her eyes. The man shook his head slightly, convincing himself that it was just a hunger-induced halucination. The little girl continued to pesture him,

"Well?" The man sighed as he finally answered Luffy.

"Yes, I do have a dream. To be the greatest swordsman in the world, not just in East Blue!." The man stated. Luffy smiled as she began to think.

"Your names Roronoa Zoro right?" The man, Zoro, nodded his answer, sinking into old memories from when he was younger, and of a promise made to a friend now long dead. "Well, we have a dream too! And we are going to follow through with it regardless of how many people laugh at us!" Luffy stated determindly. Ace, who had gotten Zoro thinking he was mute thanks to the fact he had not said a word since he had met the kid, finally spoke up in agreement with his older sister,

"Yeah!" Luffy smiled as she pat him on the head. "We're gonna be the greatest!" he said even more determindly as his sister gave him a reassuring pat on the head. Zoro smiled down at the kids, beginning to believe that they would actually suceed in the seemingly fruitless endeavor. But they couldn't if they were dead, he couldn't if he died either.

"Fine, I'll join you guys. You've somehow managed to convince me to accompany you two on this crazy adventure of yours.-" The two's expressions brightened a their success, and Zoro, to save face, and his reputation, continued "-...Besides, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night with the knowledge that I let two Gaki get themselves killed when I could have done something about it." Luffy and Ace just giggled at his attempt to cover his pride as Ace then proceeded to undo the ropes tying Zoro to the pole.

"Halt! Stop right there you brats! You do know that you could bet in big trouble with my daddy if you get caught helping the prisoners right?" Ace stopped for a moent, before getting an extremely look on his face. Before either Zoro or Luffy could do anything, Ace set fire to the blindingly blonde headed idiot's hair. Luffy all but collapsed in laughter as the guy proceeded to run about like a headless chicken, trying his best, or rather worst to put out the heated blaze, considering the fact that all he was doing, was screaming like a little girl, worse then Luffy, the only actual little girl in the group. Zoro chuckled as Ace went back to setting Zoro free so that they could get going, already bored and tired of the island and the people in it.

"Lu-nee-chan! I got him free, let's go!" He said as the last of the ropes burned away and Zoro touched ground. Zoro raised his hand, catching Luffy's attention quickly, who then proceeded to grab Ace by the shoulder, stopping him from leaving. "What?" Luffy tsked at her brother, showing that he needed to slow down for a bit and wait, as their new friend/babysitter needed to get something.

"I need to get my swords, that idiot over there took them." He stated as he signaled for the kids to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Marine Base-<strong>

Luffy, Ace, and Zoro walked through the halls of the base, checking rooms for Zoro's blades. Luffy was only half working on it though, as she had devoted the other half of her attention to keeping Ace, the little pyromaniac, away from anything flamable in the halls, not wanting an early death just yet. Luffy just smiled as she looked into a particularly extravegent room, and found three blades in the corner. She called to Zoro,

"Hey! Isn't that them?" Zoro looked into the room and nodded.

"Yep, let's get them and get out quickly." Luffy nodded as she made sure she had a good hold on Ace's hand, and followed the swordsman into the room. "Okay, c'mon you two-" He cut himself off when he and the others looked behind them only to see what was most likely going to be just the beginning of a long list of bad things that happen to them. Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan was standing in the door way, looking close to killing them,

"Uh-oh~" Ace said, pretty much summing up everyone's thoughts. Luffy did even better by putting it in actual words,

"We're so screwed!" Luffy stated as she grabbed Ace and picked him up, made a mad grab for Zoro and then jumped out of the window. Luffy activated her Devil Fruit powers, and despite the fact that she had a current limit to how much weight she could carry when using them, she managed to actually stay in the air longer then would have been expected, as she was far over that limit carrying Zoro and his swords, and even managed to land near the wall without hurting anyone. She gently put Ace and Zoro down, before turning to face the direction they had come from, just in time to see Morgan jump from the window and land a meter or two infront of them, steam coming out of his ears with how angry he was.

"You. All. Will. PAY FOR DEFYING ME!" the man hollared as he swung his axe in Luffy's direction, she allowed Ace to stay put, and instead grabbed ahold of Zoro, who wasn't like her, slicing proof, and took to the air once again. The slice took out the wall behind the two, but went straight through Ace, who had eaten a Logia-type Devil Fruit. His body just turned to flames where the cut would have been and then turned regenerated. Luffy landed, looking worse for ware after having picked up someone near ten times her own weight, plus his swords, and before that her brother, swords, and the same person, with no real break inbetween. Ace knew Luffy would need a good nap and meal after this, preferably with a lot of meat involved.

Morgan looked at the two kids in shock before stating,

"A couple of Devil Fruit users huh? Ha! I know just what to do with you two, how's about being some Celestial Dragon's slave huh?" The corrupt marine sneered at the two thinking that he could beat them easily because for the exact reason that they were little kids. He had said the wrong thing though, as Luffy did not like the term "slave" and threatening her little brother with it, was inexcusable.

"Don't...You...Dare...Lay a filthy hand on MY...LITTLE...BROTHER!" Now, a girl is scary, a woman in even scarier when scorned, as afterall, doesn't Hell have no wrath and fury compared to a woman cheated upon and scorned? But none of these, not even a girl during that time of the month, could compare to an older sister when her younger sibling is threatened. Neither Hell, nor God's wrath combined, has anything on an angry Luffy when you have threatened her little brother, or any of her nakama and family. In short, "Axe-Hand" Morgan, was royally screwed.

The man only got one sound out of his mouth, before Luffy efficiently, and gruesomly took care of the corrupt captain, in such a way, that if it were to be made into a movie, they'd have to come up with a whole new rating for just the first action alone. And that was how Morgan was defeated. Beaten and left at Death's door step by an angry, near demonic ten year old that he had pissed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day-<strong>

Luffy, Ace, and Zoro sat in Ririka tavern, eating their fill. Ririka, was Rika, a young girl that Zoro had saved from Morgan's son Helmeppo's pet dog, mother. The woman, and the entire town plus the marine base was grateful for the three's help in ending the cruel man's tyranny. Suddenly the door opened as a group of Marines walked in.

"You all are pirates right?" Luffy nodded as she watched the marines carefully. Oh she didn't mind them, it was just that everything about their posture was screaming at Luffy to keep a close watch. She was afraid they might hurt her little brother. "Then I'm sorry, but as a town governed by Marines, we cannot allow you all to stay here. We will allow you to leave peacefully though. Please take your time preparing to leave. Luffy relaxed slightly as she nodded at them.

"Thank you for allowing us to leave peacefully." Luffy stated as she and her brother thanked the proprieter for the food, and dragged an already full Zoro out of the restaurant and toward the docks. They board the ship and set sail, taking the time to wave good-bye tot he nice marines and people, before finally disappearing in the distance.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys liked it! Please review and thanks for reading. Now for the explanation I promised for Luffy's Devil Fruit so you guys wouldn't get too confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Funfacts for Luffy's Devil Fruit:<strong>

Luffy's Devil Fruit is called the Soar Soar Fruit. Despite it's appearence, it is actually a Paramecia type Devil Fruit. It allows Luffy to grow wings from any part of her body, be it her wrists, ankles, or even lower and upper back. Luffy usally uses these wings to power her jumps and temperarily boost her speed. She can also harden the feathers on the wings and use them like bullets or arrows.

Luffy can fly with this Devil Fruit, and it holds true to it's name, allowing Luffy to "soar" through the air. As of now, Luffy has no named attacks for the Devil Fruit ability,

She can however, supercharge her kicks by allowing gravity to some or most of the work for her.

She can materialize multiple sets of wings all over her body, but the limit is two areas. Which means she can sprout wings from either her back and wrists, ankles and wrists, or back and ankles.

The Fruit also makes Luffy's bones hollow, but surprisingly, they are not easy to break, and infact harder then steel.

There is also a limit to how much additional weight Luffy can carry when she's flying or jumping, as shown in the chapter.

There is one uniqueness that Luffy has, that makes her especially different from other Devil Fruit users. Luffy does not have a weakness to Sea Stone and can even swim, thanks to a unique hereditary gene from her mother's side (Luffy and Ace share a father not a mother) which displaced the supposed "curse" that Devil Fruit users have.

* * *

><p>Well, that's all the info I can think of right now. Thanks again for reading and see ya!<p>

Luffy & Ace: Bye-bye!


	2. Episode 2: Playing With & Humiliating C

A/N. Ok, here's episode 2. Hope you guys like it! Time for review replies!

To Starbell Fairy: Hey, that is actually a really good question. Um...Well, truth be told, I wanted to reverse they ages, so Luffy was 20 and Ace was 17, but then things got kinda out of control and my brain or rather imagination usurped control. So the ages decreased to 14 for Luffy and 12 for Ace, then 12 for Luffy and nine for Ace, and then ten for Luffy and seven for Ace. And I just stopped before made one four and the other a baby. So yeah...You can thank my out of control imagination for that one. Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter.

To Kenshin El: Thanks, I thought really hard about that power. Anyway, thanks for the review and hoe you enjoy the story!

To Naomi-nami16: Yep! I can just imagine little Ace clinging to his sister. As for the ideas, yes. I have a bunch flying through my head. Now if I could just reign them all in and keep them under control. Not likely though. Thanks for the review, please enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Yep! Happy Happy cute cute~ ACE! I need to stop, I'm sorry. But anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the others!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Thank you! Yay! Ace and Luffy, really it's Luffy and Ace. You gotta how Sabo's going to react to this when he finds out though. Please enjoy!

To Kitsumi-sama: Thanks! And the idea of a sibling role reversal was given to me by weirn018, everything else, including the Devil Fruit power, was my own imagination. But I can't take complete credit, I'd like to, but I can't. As for all the fem!Luffy fanfics, your welcome, really I just like writing them, and it makes me happy when others read them. And thank you for the compliment. Hope you enjoy the rest.

To Shiary: Good question! Believe or not, while I was typing this, I completely forgot about Coby. And since I didn't want to go back, and re-edit the whole entire chapter, mainly because of mass laziness, I decided that Coby will already be apart of the Marines. Hehe...He already knows the siblings as well, as Garp introduced them, in hopes that Coby could convince them to be Marines instead of Pirates, as you can see, he failed miserably. And I just came up with all of that too. So anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the fanfic!

To Vampire Revan: Thanks! Hey Marco, and I can see that. Thanks Buggy, but you do know you're next on the list of bad guys who lose their dignity by getting his butt kicked by the big sister right? Vampire Revan, please be prepared to place Anti-Red-Nosed Freaks shield up, I'm about to anger a clown. HAHAHA! Anyway glad you enjoyed it! Thanks, and hope you enjoy this one as well.

To LikeTheSky: Thanks, and I'm glad you find it interesting, I'll try to keep it that way. Hope you enjoy the rest!

To weirn018: Thanks! And I'm glad you gave me the idea. I hope you like the rest too!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks, and I'll try. As for Whitebeard and Teach, the two are still around. I plan to introduce Whitebeard during the Sabaody Archepalago incident with Bartholomew Kuma.

To everybody: **THANKS FOR READING EVERYBODY!**

Episode Summary: Luffy, Ace, and Zoro meet Nami, a navigator, and a good one too. Luffy wants her for their crew, but first they have to burn, kick, and generally beat down Buggy the Clown. Sounds like fun right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Playing With &amp; Humiliating Clowns!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Town-<strong>

Zoro was again, beginning to wonder if it was such a brilliant idea to follow a couple kids neither older then 15 even. Somehow, and without a lot of effort on his part, Zoro lost track of them. Oh no, he wasn't lost, but he still had lost the children. (Insert memory of Zoro's many succesful attempts at getting lost).

"Where the HELL are they?" he called, from the forest, outside of the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the town-<strong>

Ace was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to have recruited that man. He was a great swordsman, but they hadn't even taken one step, and they'd already lost him. Currently they were being served a delicious meal by the nice lady they had run into, and consequently saved from a bunch of thugs. How was actually quite comical, and accidental at that. Luffy had been giving Ace a piggy back ride while looking for Zoro via the air. She wasn't paying attention when she landed, and as a result, wound up saving lady, by using the men that were chasing her as a landing pad. They had landed safely, and had helped the nice lady, but the men were not so fortunate.

"I don't believe I ever gave you two my name. It's Nami." She introduced herself. If Ace was to be honest, she was rather pretty, but she was still a strange lady, at least in Ace's opinion. Luffy smiled as she introduced herself and Ace.

"I'm Luffy, this is my little brother Ace! Nice to meet you!" Ace sighed as he gave a hesitant wave. His sister was really too friendly, but Luffy was good at judging people, as she was 99% of the time, correct in her assessements. Of course, there was the rare person who proved her wrong, but usually she was spot on. "Miss Nami, why were they chasing you?" Luffy asked. Nami thought for a moment before bringing out a piece of paper. She rolled it out in front of them,

"This is a map of the Grand Line. With it, I can steal a lot of money from the pirates there! I'll be rich!" The woman was lying, Luffy could tell. You see, unlike what most people think, children are actually quite bright, they can be immature, but they are very bright. They can tell when you're lying, and are often better lie detectors then the actual, and flawed, machine. And Luffy was the perfect example. Even the most praticed liar couldn't fool her, as her brain was wired differently from others, and it was that same wiring that gave her her gift for her near perfect judgement of another's character. Luffy knew that Nami was lying, but Luffy let it go. She would discuss it with Ace later, but for now, Luffy would let it slide. Instead, Luffy found something that could efficiently take her mind off of it for awhile,

"If you have the map, you must be a great navigator Miss Nami." The woman infront of them nodded her agreement, looking quite prowd of her skills.

"The best you'll find in the East Blue!" she stated, a proud grin on her face. Luffy nodded as her whole expression brightened,

"Really? Oh! Miss Nami please join our crew!" Luffy stated as she all but jumped out of her seat and nealy tackled Nami out of the chair. Ace stayed seated, and watched silently as Luffy began to bug and insist that Nami join their crew. Nami was about to answer when the whole house shook.

* * *

><p><strong>With Zoro-<strong>

Zoro had found his way in to town, but now he was beginning to wonder something else. He still hadn't Luffy and Ace, and was now sitting in a cage. He was wondering how he'd gotten in to this mess. A short recap in his head had come up short. He had found his way back into town after some miscellaneous wandering, and come across a man with a big red nose. The man himself, looked like an idiot, with a horrid fashion sense no less. And he was wearing make-up. Now he was in a cage, really he was at a loss.

The clown man, Buggy appearently, was blowing up the town with a weapon he called the Buggyball. Appearently it was five times stronger then a regular cannonball. The end result was a bunch of good sized holes in the various buildings in the town, and the town itself being deserted.

"Flashy brilliant!" The man called out in anger as his men, once again, returned with no map. Appearently some girl had stolen a map of something that the man had, and was now currently MIA with it. This seemed to displease the man greatly, and caused him to nearly kill several of his own men. "WHERE IS MY MAP?" The clown man called out again. The man was about to go on another tyrade, this time, with the cannon pointed in Zoro's direction, when he was impromptly used as a landing pad by a ten year old Luffy. It just so happened, that said child had been the woman who had stolen the map with her. Luffy and Ace seemed to be joined by the hip, as he never seemed to see the two seperated. He'd probably ask about that later, but for now he'd do as Luffy does when people lie to her and she can tell. Leave it be, and maybe bring it up later.

"What was that about flashy-Hey Zoro! There you are! How'd you beat us here?" Ace blanched at the man in the cage as he answered the question for him,

"Luffy, I don't think he beat us here willingly. Besides, he's doing a great impersonation of a caged bird right now." Ace said as he began, once again, questioning his sister's choice in friends and the swordsman's strength. Zoro growled out warningly at the boy, before proceeding to grumble about ungrateful and ignorant little brats and how disrespectful they were to their elders. He finally sighed as he noticed Ace was standing at the gate to the cage and inspecting it. "So how bad do you want out?" Zoro just laughed as Ace grinned at him. Despite their constant behavior to each other, Ace actually thought of Zoro as a sort of big brother, the same could be said of his sister naturally.

"Just get me out of here, before your sister bites off more then she can chew!" Ace looked behind himself, noticing that Luffy was preparing to fight three of the clown man's crew all by herself. He had no idea where that Nami-Lady went, but it didn't matter at the moment. Ace hurrie and burnt threw the lock, thoroughly melting it and setting Zoro free.

Zoro immediately drew his swords and proceeded to block a sword strike from a man with a funky hairstyle on a unicycle. Luffy took the chance to jump over Zoro, using the opposing swordsman's head as a steppingstone, and made a heel-first dive for Buggy's head. A man with riding a lion attempted to stop Luffy's attack, only to be met by a fiery Ace.

As the battles progressed, Buggy got distracted when he heard the chinking of metal. He turned around, only to spot Nami, carrying a large sack of treasure, Buggy's treasure to be specific. Buggy became angry, forgetting about Luffy and lunging for the thief.

"You give that back! It's mine!" He almost got the woman when Luffy, who was just watching, noticed that Buggy's leg and lower torso, were left behind, still infront of her. Luffy looked between the two for a second, before delivering not just one or two, but three cheap shots.

"Luffy's Mega Triple Punt of Pain!" Luffy called out as she delivered a devistating combo to Buggy's lower region. The end result was that Buggy probably wouldn't be able to walk properly for the rest of his life as Luffy caused the bottom half of his body to fly into the sky and disappear. The remaining members of Buggy's crew all began to quack in fear as they realized just how demonic the little girl was, or at least seemed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Orange Island-<strong>

Luffy and the crew, including their newest member, Nami, were sailing away from the recently repopulated town. Luffy and Ace had convinced Nami to leave some money behind for the townspeople to rebuild. Nami had agreed, although reluctantly, thanks to the combined efforts of Luffy's and Ace's puppy dog face. As Luffy and Ace bonded with Nami, Luffy began to plot their next destination. They'd need a sharpshooter after all.

* * *

><p><strong>On an island in the East Blue-<strong>

A 14 year old boy with a long nose stood at the edge of a cliff. He was gently fingering a gun as he waited slowly for the time to tick by. He stood up as he counted down from five, walking away with three other boys in tow.

5-4-3-2-1-He yelled out suddenly as he and his younger friends broke into a sudden run,

"THE PIRATES ARE COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for the many reviews and favoriting guys. Please review and thanks for reading, bye!

Luffy & Ace: BYE-BYE!


	3. Episode 3: Meeting Usopp!

A/N. Ok! Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm going to try and update all my stories this week. Wish me luck. Anyways, thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. Now time for review replies.

To Starbell Fairy: Good questions! Whitebeard will be appearing in the story, but that will be later, around the Arlong Arc or whatever. As for the execution, I'm not sure if it's even ging to happen, but Ace is definetly not going to up on the executrion platorm if it does. If anything, they'd be helping the Whitebeard Pirates. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Great, but why is Marco holding onto the leash? (Knows she's late with this, but still has to wonder.) He could just let go. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper:Thanks and glad you like it. Here's the next one, sorry for the wait, and enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Thanks and ok! And yes, here comes Usopp. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To weirn018: Yes, yes he is. He still hasn't forgiven me, but then agiain, who cares? Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Yep! Thanks and hope you enjoy the rest as well.

To jigoku seiko: Thanks and welcome. Cool nickname by the way. Anyways, thanks again for the review, and yeah, Luffy and Ace are adorable. As for Sabo, that's gonna have to wait till they get their first bounties. Anyways, concerning the ages, all crew members with the exception of Luffy & Ace are the same age as in canon. Anyway thanks for the review and enjoy!

Ok! Now that that's done, time for summary and disclaimer!

Episode Summary: Luffy, Ace, and the gang arrive at Syrup Village to meet Usopp, the son of one of the men that inspired them to persue their dreams of being a pirate.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: Meeting Usopp!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the forest outside of Syrup Village-<strong>

A young boy with black, curly hair and a long nose sat in a tree waiting for his friends/crewmates. They were just three kids who had latched onto him, but they were friends all the same and he wouldn't replace them for anything in the world. Besides, he was their captain, and he couldn't just abandon them.

"Captain Usopp!" The boy, Usopp looked at the ground, spotting the three kids he was waiting for. Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piman were the three kids names, Theyw ere good kids, and were fun to hang out with. But right now they seemed really worried about something.

"What is it guys?" Usopp jumped down to meet them, as they weren't the best at climbing trees, especially Piman. Yep, Usopp had had to, on twelve too many occasions, climb down and remove poor Piman from a tree branch, and save him for what was already an embarassing incident, and a painful wedgy. They were funny at first, but it had quickly been decided that from then on, Usopp would meet them on the ground, and until they were bettwer tree climbers, they were to wait for him on ground level, not half way up the tree as he dislodged Piman's underwear.

"PIRATES! REAL PIRATES! AT THE BAY! But there are two girls in the group, and two of them are kids, including one of the girls." Usopp nodded as he absorbed the information. There was a chance that the two kids had gotten kidnapped, but there was a chance that they were really apart of the crew, in which case, Usopp would have to battle them.

It wasn't completely unheard of, but definitely rare of a pirate crew to have kids aboard their ship as part of the crew. Usually they were kidnappings, where the pirates wanted money, and took kids from rich families to get it. But yeah, however small it was., there was a chance that the kids that were mentioned were really pirates. But this showed that they might be friendly as well.

Usopp was going on another thought tangent, and shook his head vigorously to get himself back on track. They had to make sure that those pirates didn't hurt anyone if they were hostile, children or not. Usopp nodded determindly as he began making a huge scene of bravado.

"Okay crew! Captain Usopp will take care of those pirates and beat them down! They'll regret ever missing with us!" The three kids cheered at their captains bravery and all headed in the direction of the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>With Luffy, Ace, and the Gang-<strong>

Luffy was keeping her little brother entertained by showing him her talent with yo-yos. She had been doing this for a while now, and it managed to pass the time quickly. So quickly in fact, that Luffy hadn't registered that they had reached land until the ship had run itself a-ground slightly. Luffy blinked in shock while Ace swore a bit too loudly. This got him a slap upside the head, which resulted in another swearing session, or rather, almost swearing session, as Luffy slapped him upside the head again and then reprimanded him.

"Ace no swearing!" Luffy chied in a motherly tone, despite being only ten years old. She took her yo-yo and tucked it in one of her pockets as she got off the ship. She grabbe Ace, and much to his own displeasure-'He was a big boy!'-helped him off the ship as well. Nami and Zoro followed soon after and were soon standing by Luffy and Ace's sides. Suddenly Zoro blocked an on coming pellet aimed at his own head, and glared at the bushes at the top of a cliff near by. Luffy and the others looked in the same direction.

"What the he-" Zoro was cut short as Luffy kicked him in the stomach, giving him a warning look.

"Don't swear around Ace. He doesn't need anymore of a bad influence then necessary, got it?" Zoro nodded as he grumbled under his breath. "Good! Now why don't you guys come out from your hiding place. You all suck at hide n' go seek you know." Luffy said in a light tone. She really didn't care if they came out or not, as long as they didn't fire at her crew anymore, especially Ace.

"I am the famous Captain Usopp! You are all surrounded by my 8,000 men. Surrender now and leave or face our wrath!" the voice of a young man echoed out.

"Yeah, face our math!" The four pirates eyes twitched slightly as Luffy bent over, picking up a rock and juggling it a bit in her hand.

"Wait...face our math?" Nami looked at Zoro in confusion. The swordsman shrugged as Luffy drew both of their attentions by chucking the rock at a good speed, and into the brush where the voices were coming from.

_THUNK!_"OW!" Luffy and the others watched as "Captain Usopp" fell off of the cliff and landed on the beach infront of them, a huge bump on his head.

"Lu-nee-chan! That guy-" Ace said in surprise, pointing his finger at the direction of the boy as he righted himself, grumbling in pain.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Wait a minute! You're Yasopp's son, Usopp!" The boy, Usopp, blinked in shock as he looked at Luffy and Ace.

"Yeah, wait. You know my dad?" Luffy nodded as she and Ace ran up tot he older boy, eager to have finally met the boy had been told so much about when they were younger.

"Yeah we know him! He's one of the greatest Sharpshooters ever! A true-blue pirate from the Red-Haired Pirates!" Luffy stated excitedly. "It's nice to finally meet that son of his that he spent so much time bragging about." Luffy stated as she pushed Ace closer. Ace nodded as he proceeded to introduce himself with childish abandon.

"Yeah, I'm Ace and this is Luffy-nee-chan!" Luffy smiled as she nodded, both having completely forgotten about the others for the time being.

"Nice to meet you too. Luffy, Ace."

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry about the shortness and just cutting it off like that, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, and please review. Again sorry for the late update and for cutting the chapter so short. Bye!

Luffy & Ace: Bye-bye!


End file.
